POTC: Espada da Morte
by Casprom
Summary: A versão em Português (de Portugal) da história de Piratas das caraíbas e a Espada da Morte. Após Angelica finalmente devolver a Pearl ao oceano e ao seu capitão, Jack teve de se conformar com o preço a pagar pela sua generosidade. Nada mais e nada menos do que um tesouro mítico guardado na ilha mais perigosa e Fantástica de sempre! Mistério, ação, suspense, romance e Terror!
1. Prólogo

**_Piratas das Caraíbas: A Espada da Morte_**

**_Prólogo_**

O vento soprou proveniente do oeste, embalando o velho Jolly Roger numa melodia demasiado melancólica para a bandeira do navio mais negro dos sete mares. Imponente e imóvel, o Black Pearl inspirou majestosidade ao infinito oceano que se estendia para lá do horizonte e do nascer do sol. As ondas, submissas, curvaram-se perante as suas velas negras e abruptamente rasgadas, mostrando todo o seu respeito pelas cicatrizes que a sua última batalha deixou gravadas no pano espesso do galeão. Ainda assim o navio encheu o peito, confiante de que as suas feridas iriam sarar mal uma nova aventura começasse, e de que seguiria em frente com uma maior reputação, após ter lutado como um velho monstro do mar para defender a honra do seu povo. Não é que os piratas fossem uma comunidade digna de honra... Mas antes liberta de restrições que limitassem a dignidade do ato honroso para eles, e essa sim era a honra de um pirata! A liberdade de poder escolher como viver e como se fazer erguer. Além disso o Black Pearl tinha lutado ao lado dos melhores e dos piores, sempre mostrando-se firme e persistente aquando em causa a sua liberdade para envergar pelos sete mares, e neles se perder. Daí que se possa dizer que esta não foi por certo a primeira vez que o fez, e muito menos seria a última. O mar, também reconhecia quem o defendia e amava, e retribuía o favor a quem dele cuidava. Daí que aqui e ali, uma ou outra mais voluptuosa se desse á audácia de, no meio de um longo abraço, beijar o Galeão que cambaleou tentando voltar ao seu estado imóvel, intocável, imperturbável...Sóbrio! Foi assim o início daquela manhã fresca e calma, após a turbulência e adrenalina dos canhões que se calaram perto do raiar do dia.

O Black Pearl fora libertado a tempo de sentir o sabor do pó seco e dos grãos da pólvora ácida pronta a ser lançada, seguida por um abalar de estrondos quentes a saírem disparados contra uma boa dúzia de inimigos! Nenhum á altura de assumir uma resposta. Nenhum do calibre deste velho Galeão do mar!...E nenhum que tenha sobrevivido para ficar e contar a história! Uma batalha épica que afirmou a Resistência dos piratas como reis dos mares, e também, claro, o retorno do afamado Capitão do navio das velas negras. Conhecido por todos, a sua fama estendia-se além dos sete mares. Além das praias e postos de trocas. O seu rosto, era impresso e divulgado por quase toda a Europa e por quase toda a Ásia (...maioritariamente ao lado dos tribunais e praças de execução... e a maior parte dos grandes comandantes e missionários, definitivamente pagariam um bom preço só pela sua cabeça)!

O Capitão Jack Sparrow, não era de facto um homem vulgar, como era de esperar de um ser digno de manobrar o Black Pearl, era antes mais um homem icónico! Tão alto como o seu ego incrivelmente extenso, e tão comprido era também o seu cabelo acastanhado que, adivinha-se, nunca conheceu o toque de uma tesoura desde a sua juventude, dada a quantidade de raridades que se podiam encontrar lá embrenhadas. A sua barba, também longa, era entrançada em jóias, condecoradas de cores que assim como outras nas suas madeixas de cabelo, eram destacas pela bandana vermelha que deixava á vista sobre um palmo de testa. Mas Sparrow não era só um homem de aparências, não, era também um homem muito possessivo! O que ele queria, ele tinha! Aliás, tinha o dom para satisfazer todos os seus desejos, e carregava-o consigo para onde quer que fosse! Sim, carregava-o para todo o lado, senão poderia perder a única Bússola mágica que é capaz de apontar para onde quer que se encontre o que é mais desejado acima de tudo, pelo possessor, em vez de apontar o Norte... Jack era realmente uma figura intrigante, mesmo para aqueles que o conheciam á muito... e os que não o conheciam?...Bem, ficaram a saber que ele não é tão estúpido quanto parece, apesar de tudo!

Pois enquanto os navios se rachavam ao meio e as tripulações davam-se por vencidas naquelas água profundas, os seus dentes de ouro e prata brilhavam através de um sorriso rasgado e matreiro, naquela noite de chuva de estrelas polvorizadas. Depois das bandeiras do exército Inglês, Françês, Espanhol, e Alemão, desaparecerem pelo horizonte a fora, o pirata finalmente colocou o seu chapéu exuberante no alto das rastas e percorreu-o com os dedos, alisando a sua dobra para fora como duas pedras que afiam uma faca.

"_Até que a maré nos leve de novo ao encontro, marinheiros de água doce!" _

Acabada a batalha, e libertado o Black Pearl, só faltava mesmo um desejo que indicasse quais as águas que iria navegar a seguir. Tal rota que não demorou muito a aparecer, pois uma sombra esbateu-se-lhe sobre o rosto com maior obscuridade que a noite! Imediatamente ele se lembrou de que não estava sozinho, e de que tinha uma dívida a pagar. A libertação do seu Galeão não tinha ocorrido sem mais nem menos, nem por seu próprio esforço. Angelica, a mulher que neste momento se encontrava a bordo, e a seu lado, no navio, fora a única pessoa que sabia como libertar o seu querido Black Pearl da garrafa de vidro onde este estivera enclausurado. Pirata, como ele a conhecia, e até porque já lhe vinha no sangue que trazia de gerações passadas, Jack era capaz de prever que tal atitude tão generosa lhe fosse sair cara na hora de dar uma moeda de troca. O que não era de prever nesta situação, era de facto, que Jack até se mostrasse interessado em manter a sua palavra conforme acordado na troca de favores entre os dois!

Sendo a moeda de troca, a mítica espada mágica de prata, forjada pelo próprio Deus quando criou no mundo a ponte entre a vida e a morte, e que, segundo dizem, é guardada numa ilha amaldiçoada dentro do Triângulo das Bermudas... Jack não podia estar mais expectante pelo momento de hastear as velas e partir em busca desse maldito tesouro tão único e valioso! Uma nova aventura! Um novo propósito para o navio que se veste de negro! O sobrenatural e bizarro são o prato do dia no Black Pearl, portanto a missão que lhe foi atribuída está nas mãos certas! Mas se a si se juntarem mais navios da nova Aliança a que Jack pertence, a Resistência, ele teria a certeza que nem ilhas amaldiçoadas, nem espadas míticas, nem criaturas mágicas, nem o que fosse, poderia se interpor entre a distância que o separava do tesouro que Angélica tanto desejava... A Espada da Morte!

_**As personagens referidas neste texto são criação da companhia Walt Disney Pictures, pelo que os direitos de autor referentes ás mesmas são pertencentes á companhia préviamente referida.**_

* * *

Espero que gostem desta aventura que se avisinha e assinem para se juntar á tripulação! Vou re-escrever a Espada da Morte em portugues porque, como é óbvio, sinto-me mais confortável com o palavreado da língua materna.

Tenho andado a ler a versão Portuguesa da coleção Jack Sparrow escrita por Rob Kidd, e realmente fiquei com vontade de desenferrujar o meu português que é muito melhor que o inglês. Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler. Criticas, sugestões e opiniões são bem-vindas.

PS: Não, eu não vou traduzir os nomes (João Pardal wtf?)


	2. Para Bermuda navegamos!

**Piratas das Caraíbas 6:**

** A espada da Morte**

**_A maioria das personagens referidas neste texto são criação da companhia Walt Disney Pictures, pelo que os direitos de autor referentes ás mesmas são pertencentes á companhia previamente referida._**

_**Episódio 1:**__**Para Bermuda nós navegamos!**_

Era ainda cedo quando os navios se reunirão sob a maré ensonada que delimitava o porto de Tortuga. Com o céu limpo e o vento calmo, o sol espreitava os capitães da Resistência que se deslocavam á cabine da Black Pearl.

Jack passara a manhã a andar de um lado para o outro na sua cabine desde do nascer do dia. Envolto em mapas, planeando um guião, que até o convencesse a ele próprio, de que valia a pena arriscar por mares tão infames... No entanto simplesmente acabava por se conformar com o facto de que era uma isca demasiado fácil de convencer, desde que fosse a Angelica a sugerir-lhe algo. Bastou ela pronunciar o seu objetivo, e ele nem pensou mais no assunto. As circunstâncias insinuavam que ela estava muito magoada, e que desta vez era muito a sério! Jack não era rapaz de ressentir-se por nada nem por ninguém, mas sentia que as coisas não podiam terminar naqueles termos. Não com ela… Não era nenhuma rameira, nem uma pirata, nem uma mulher, como qualquer outra que em circunstância especiais tinha desenvolvido um passado com ele. De facto, Jack tremia enojado só de pensar que isso era verdade. Por alguma razão, ela tinha esse efeito nele. Um efeito especial. Uma rapariga especial! O brilho dos seus olhos e o som da sua voz… e ele sabia que não podia deixá-la assim sem mais nem menos.

Por essa razão, decidido já a meio da manhã, e com a última garrafa a juntar-se às outras tantas vazias, ele chamou Angelica para prepararem um discurso. Cientes de que tinham de provocar o interesse dos outros capitães em acompanhá-los na sua próxima expedição. Caso contrário, a tripulação de Jack não seria suficiente para lidar com todas as exigências e rituais da jornada, e muito menos com a coliderança da primeira imediata da _Empress.._.

Mas mal por bem, tanto ele como ela sabiam que os piratas só negociavam diante de uma boa troca de favores, e no entanto, na prática nenhum deles iria adquirir uma recompensa. A estratégia que fazia mais sentido na cabeça de Jack era então uma inevitável rede de interesses que desencadeava num jogo de manipulação: Primeiramente, Angelica deverá convencer Elizabeth, a capitã da _Empress_, a assinar. Pois no momento em que a _Empress _se juntar á _Black Pearl_ nesta loucura, William Turner, o capitão do _Flying Dutchman_, irá decididamente juntar-se á frota para garantir a segurança da capitã da _Empress_. Hector, que comanda a poderosa carcaça do mártir Black Beard, a _Queen Anne's Revengue_, e que segundo Jack, "_…será uma mais-valia para a equipa… e blablabla…"_ terá de ser convencido por ele próprio...

Angelica bufava! Não gostava nada da ideia de ter aquele homem no jogo! Não confiava naquele cabelo grisalho, olhar gélido e sorriso presunçoso que confiavam a Hector o aspeto de um perfeito trapaceiro, conspirador e calculista. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela jamais confiaria nele! O mais certo seria ela matá-lo ao mínimo sinal que ele lhe desse de poder comprometer o sucesso da expedição! Pois ainda o culpava pela desgraça de seu pai que se viu às portas da morte por ordem da sua espada, que lhe envenenou o coração. Sangue frio corre-lhe nas veias como ferro sobre carne.

…Mas Jack insistia! Teimava que aquela velha piranha iria lavajar o convés dos navios como um amuleto da sorte! E o Capitão do Black Pearl, quando impunha condições, nunca se aventurava sem se dar por satisfeito! Embora as únicas vezes em que tal não acontecesse fosse precisamente quando ela se opunha a ele.

"_Embora eu consiga tomar conta do assunto, o Hector será mais uma mão a contar a meu favor."_

"_E para que favor tendes tu?"_

"_O teu. …Como sempre foi e como sempre será."_

Ela ria-se mas se não fosse o brilho naquele sorriso velhaco, o charme da sua voz ressonante e o tremeluzir daqueles olhos perversos que penetram os dela tão profundamente… ela nunca teria cedido.

"_Se algo correr mal, é com a tua cabeça que eu vou fazer um Tsantsa e pendurar no meu colar!"_

Ela advertiu-o, e Jack passou a mão do peito para pescoço, enojado só de ouvir falar na técnica que o Capitão Teague, seu pai, usou para diminuir a cabeça da sua mãe e usá-la ao pescoço como acessório.

"_Tu não o farias…!"- _Ele rematou.

"_Atenta-me!"- _Ela ameaçou de novo, mas desta vez em tom de impaciência.

Ele arrepiava-se de satisfação quando o tom dela subia tão ameaçadoramente! Angelica assumia a forma de uma fera quando discutia com ele. Era como brincar com o fogo. Só que o fogo que Angelica invocava, apesar de toda a ira que aparentava conter, era uma simples chama que ao mínimo assopro de Jack começava a fraquejar. Então ele riu-se para si mesmo com malícia e avançou sobre ela.

"_Tu és incorrigível."_ – Ela admitiu, com um sorriso na ponta dos lábios, enquanto contemplava o seu olhar tentador e os seus dedos a percorrerem-lhe a cintura.

"_Aye! Tu lá sabes disso melhor que ninguém, 'mor."_

A porta abriu-se sem aviso prévio num estrondo surdo_, _e o capitão da_ Revenge_ se apresentou á entrada da cabine. De casaco preto a assentar-lhe pelas botas escuras e de chapéu de pluma em riste, o velho Barbossa não teve pressas em entrar.

Assustado e confuso, Jack saltou para trás enquanto Angelica simplesmente desviou o olhar para a porta. Com um curvar teatral e até tirando o chapéu, Hector cumprimentou-os com um sorriso antes de entrar nos aposentos que em tempos remotos tinham sido seus. Largou o chapéu e o casaco num cabide á beira da entrada e Jack aproveitou para se recompor enquanto Angelica se pisgou para os fundos, rosnando baixinho e revirando os olhos num sinal que dedicou a Jack.

Deixando-o passar e dirigir-se á mesa, apareceram o resto dos representantes da aliança da Resistência. Todos, incluindo os primeiros imediatos Gibbs, Scrum, Bill e não Angelica porque essa já se encontrava na sala, sentaram-se junto á mesa de madeira escura e oval coberta por manuscritos, mapas e compassos. Jack era a exceção á regra, permanecia de pé á espera que o arrastar de cadeiras e os borburinhos cessassem. Um momento de pausa se seguiu depois de uns breves segundos, e ele foi finalmente convidado a falar.

"_Vá lá. …__Bom dia a todos vós, para começar… Acredito de tenham dado conta antes de mais, "_- Caminhava por trás das cadeiras enquanto falava. Mas notou que o barulho das suas botas sobrepunha-se á sua voz. Parou.- "_de que__ recuperei o meu navio!" _-Atirou as mãos ao ar acima da cabeça com um sorriso vitorioso. Depois deu mais um passo e descansou as mãos nas costas de uma cadeira vazia.-" _Muito recentemente de facto…"_

O seu público respirou fundo. Ninguém parecia estar interessado na notícia óbvia que Jack lhes estava a dar, mas tentaram-se mostrar profundamente interessados na conversa! Tanto quanto eles sabiam, a reunião não podia servir para celebrar o retorno do seu Galeão aos mares, embora Jack bem gostasse que assim o fosse, mas sim, e este era o único motivo pelo qual Jack lhes pedia ajuda: para pagar as contas que tinha deixado pendentes com um demónio qualquer com quem fizera uma pacto e de alguma forma o insultara e por isso precisava dos seus queridinhos companheiros para o ajudarem a sair vivo daquela embrulhada. …Mal sabiam eles que desta vez o problema não era assim tão simples…

"_Mas meus caros companheiros, e companheiras, não sentem curiosidade em saber como é que o Grande Capitão Jack Sparrow recuperou o seu precioso navio?"_

Olhos rolaram sobre suspiros prolongados de impaciência. De certa forma até Jack estava impaciente com todo aquele discurso, visto que não abordava o problema em si, mas que era uma maneira de ir inserindo a seringa até injetar a as ideias naquelas cabeças que tinha a todas de manipular.

"_Bem, foi no meio daquele rufar de canhões, rugir de espadas e rachar de navios que-"_

Para o bem de todos, uma alminha se decidiu a interrompe-lo:

"_Jack, pergunto-me qual é exatamente o motivo pelo qual nos trouxeste até aqui, desta vez… E acho que isso é exatamente a única coisa que queremos saber."_

Novos suspiros ressoaram, desta vez, de gratidão.

Jack franziu a testa, desconcertado por alguém ter tido a coragem de o interromper, mas ainda mais que isso, dispensar a sua excelente versão da história que ele ia acabar de reinventar desta vez.

"_Então Jack? Qual o motivo que nos trouxe aqui? A Pearl?"_

Jack respirou fundo, e lá respondeu á senhora impaciente:

"_Acalma-te um pouco Lizzie já estou quase a meio."_

Ele retomou a palavra mas desta vez decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

"Então…_Como eu ia dizendo, e quase acabando, eu descobri uma maneira de libertar a minha amada Black Pearl durante a batalha com aqueles marinheiros de água doce lá do Rei não sei quantos de Inglaterra."_

"_O Rei George II." _Liz corrigiu-o, voltando interrompe-lo.

"_Quem quer que seja! Não importa..." _

Fez uma breve pausa para prolongar a ânsia de Liz que tentava esconder a sua inquietação no seu lugar.

Voltou a andar por trás das cadeiras, algo pensativo e rematou muito direto uma resposta ainda meio codificada para a dama de cabelos loiros que o seguia só com os olhos.

"_O que interessa, é que, para libertar o navio, tive de selar um acordo,"_

Um silêncio tenebroso instalou-se após a sua voz. As especulações começaram, agravando ainda mais a curiosidade de saber qual a embrulhada em que Jack os iria tentar arrastar desta vez.

Mantendo a calma e meio pensativo, para transtorno de alguns, Jack contornou a mesa até estancar por trás da cadeira da outra dama, decidido a adicionar um último pedaço de informação, que seria no fundo a chave para o enigma daquelas especulações todas, antes de mergulhar no discurso que tinha ensaiado para levar os convidados a aceitar o seu convite.

Colocou então as mãos sobre os ombros nus da mulher tensa á sua frente, que pareceu, ser apanhada desprevenida pelo seu toque tão quente e aderente á sua pele. Sabendo ele de que o coração dela estaria a pesar-lhe muito naquele momento em particular, talvez até estaria a interrogar-se se o barulho do mesmo não se estaria a fazer ouvir por fora do seu corpo, Jack esperou que ela não fizesse mais do que contestar o seu toque com uma respiração forçada e profunda. Com isso ela estaria preparada para ser introduzida na conversa.

"…_com Angelica."_

Disse por fim e inclinou-se para o lado, ficando ao seu nível. Os olhos dela intercetaram novamente os seus. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos seus lábios quando ela confirmou as palavras de Jack.

Enquanto isso, os outros pareceram suspensos perante a imagem da mulher de que muitos sabiam tão pouco… Para William, Liz e Bill, que só conheciam Angelica á coisa de semanas, ela era uma mulher armada de uma grande personalidade, energética, de cariz, e pelo que puderam assistir, dotada de uma grande habilidade para utilizar armas. Ai daquele que se metesse com ela! Utilizava com mestria a verdadeira arte de manobrar uma espada, que tanto quanto o seu temperamento, vieram-se a descobrir ser de um gume bem afiado, apesar de isso ser mais notório quando a sombra de Jack paira nas proximidades… Pelo que os três perceberam quando a conheceram, ela estava a tentar vingar-se dele por tê-la abandonado numa ilha sem comida, sem água e sem sequer uma bala de reserva (que na realidade Jack tinha-lha fornecido mas ela preferiu desperdiça-la tentando-lhe fazer pontaria e falhando) para usar em último recurso. Ela descrevera-o de várias maneiras como um homem horrível, tanto que ao início nem lhes passou pela cabeça de que a espanhola estivesse a falar do mesmo homem que em tempos tanto lhes salvou a vida como a comprometeu. Sabiam que ela tinha feito imensos planos para vingar-se da imundice em que ele transformou a sua vida, e até achavam justo, mas quando descobriram que era de Jack que se tratava, ficaram realmente atordoados e muitas opiniões entraram em conflito, embora tenham tentado a todo o custo trocar as voltas á dama. …Se bem que Liz se convenceu de que não foram eles os responsáveis pela mudança de sentimentos na fera espanhola mas sim a própria, que no fundo não haveria de o odiar assim tanto para o querer morto… Porém um pensamento que lhes passou pela cabeça foi de que a troca de favores entre os dois, o "acordo", pudesse levar á sua vingança. Aquela mulher era imprevisível…

No outro lado da mesa, Gibbs abanava a cabeça lentamente para os lados com um sorriso intrigante… Aquela mulher podia adquirir tudo o que quisesse do indomável Capitão Jack Sparrow, e por isso estava deveras curioso para ver Jack seguir as suas ordens como um cachorrinho hipnotizado pelo seu sotaque das suas palavras.

Scrum, ao lado de Gibbs, já cerrava sobrancelhas desconfiado da mulher para a qual trabalhou em tempos quando esteve também ao serviço do irremediável Black Beard, época em que também conheceu Jack e Hector, sendo o último o seu novo capitão e o qual o promovera a primeiro imediato.

Era então a vez da expressão desconfiada de Hector tomar uma estrutura mais séria e especula-te. Hector era responsável pelo envenenamento que levou tanto Angelica quanto o senhor seu pai ás portas da morte, e que por isso deixou nos cálices da fonte da juventude a única oportunidade de salvação de um dos dois. Visto que Angelica continuava viva, Eduard Teach tinha ido desta para melhor e desta vez para sempre! O navio do seu pai e todas as suas posses estavam agora como sua propriedade, facto que aumentava o peso do ódio que aquela mulher sentiria por ele. Ainda a acrescentar, havia o facto de ele não gostar muito da ideia de ter a filha do maior terror dos mares a dar-lhe ordens… se bem que a recompensa ainda poderia reequilibrar a balança….

Perante aquele breve silêncio que tendia a se prolongar, Hector decidiu cortar e ir direto ao assunto.

"…_E qual foi então a moeda de troca que acordaste com a Miss Teach para libertar a nossa Black Pearl, Jack?" _

Jack não gostou do facto de Hector ainda se dirigir á Pearl como "nossa" e até estava disposto a abrir a boca para contestar, mas para sua surpresa foram os lábios da "Miss Teach" que se moveram numa resposta ao Capitão da Revenge.

"_Há um tesouro perto destas águas, Hector…" _Começou ela.

Por alguma razão aquele sotaque exótico embalou Hector como uma velha canção de fantasias para fazer sonhar os mais pequenos piratas.

"_Mas não é um tesouro qualquer, não é feito de joias, nem ouro… vai além do valor material e físico." _Fez uma pausa para olhar bem nos olhos do capitão Barbossa.-"_Trata-se de um item que abriga um estranho tipo de Poder."_

As sobrancelhas de Hector subiram como se a música estivesse no seu pico máximo. _' 'Poder'?…Algo interessante talvez?'_ a expedição já começava a agradar-lhe_._

"_O tesouro é na realidade um Item, que é dos mais poderosos em que o Homem alguma vez deitará as mãos." _Fez uma pausa para deixar as palavras assentarem-se. _"É nem mais nem menos a espada que se diz ser mais poderosa do que a própria Cortez. Está escrito que é capaz de ressuscitar ou causar a morte de um individuo só com o simples contacto da lâmina com a sua carne."_

De repente os olhos de Hector congelaram-se sob uma expressão séria que contagiou os mais velhos do grupo e com mais experiência em mitos do mar.

"_O Item a que se refere, poderá ser a lendária Espada da Morte?"_

Os olhos de Gibbs quase que saltaram das pálpebras para fora quando o nome da espada foi mencionado. Morte. O velho mito dos mares contado á rapaziada para os afeiçoar á ideia de que existe um lugar onde a Morte é reversível. Contada antes das histórias sobre o Cofre de Davvy Jones e outros tesouros embruxados…

O olhar do primeiro imediato pesou sobre o seu Capitão, que por acaso, também era o seu melhor amigo. Como é que Jack nunca lhe tinha sugerido sequer a ideia de que já havia uma expedição planeada para navegar e que ainda por cima era para saquear a infame Espada da Morte? Deve ter sido algo em que Jack teve de pensar durante muito tempo antes de tomar uma decisão! Ninguém parte em busca da maldita Espada assim sem mais nem menos! Ao menos ele deveria ter adquirido algumas pistas para poder tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele a tempo!

"_Aye, Hector"_

Gibbs tossiu três vezes antes de finalmente contestar com grande alvoroço:

"_Pelo Cofre de Davvy Jones, Jack!"_ Apunhalou a mesa num movimento brusco. _" A Espada da Morte?! A, "ESPADA", "DA MORTE"?!" _Os seus dedos acentuaram as aspas enquanto os seus olhos incrédulos fintavam os de Jack. "_Como é que estás a pensar…"_ Ele fez uma pausa para aclarar as ideias._" Estás louco?!" _Ele reduziu o tom de voz até quase se sufocar com as suas palavras. "_ Tu sabes perfeitamente que desde que o nariz empinado do "Ammand the Corsair" enviou 10 navios para Bermudas e que nem a tripulação nem os destroços dos navios apareceram, NINGUÉM mais se atreveu a mencionar o nome do tesouro por que eles procuravam. É PROÌBIDO pelo código, referir quer a localização, quer até o nome dessa maldita Espada!" _O seu sotaque francês ao pronunciar a alcunha do Lorde Ammand até deu jeito aos mais ignorantes para se aperceberem de que a figura pançuda que Gibbs estava a tentar imitar, era de facto o Lorde Pirata do Mar Negro. Conhecido por ter um alter ego, quase tão extremo quanto o de Jack. -_"Novas Regras"__ – Ele acrescentou. –"__10 NAVIOS, JACK! 10 Navios! E nem destroços nem corpos, nem gota de sangue banhou naquelas águas escuras e sedentas! Diz-se que do momento em que as suas almas desapareceram no meio da bruma, a tripulação e a frota nunca mais foi avistada. Perderam-se para sempre!"_

_"Bem isso não é verdade…"-__ Admitiu Will, mas ninguém validou o seu argumento, como seria óbvio de se prever._

Jack chegou-se para trás um pouco apreensivo, e Angelica virou-se para ele enquanto mais protestos surgiram das bocas de Gibbs e agora de Liz.

"_O quê?!"_- Liz olhou incrédula para os outros e reparou no homem ao lado de Hector que estava um pouco acobardado no seu lugar.

Apesar das vozes serem mais tentadoras a distraí-lo, foram os olhos de Angelica que ele procurou uma vez mais, para encontrar coragem. Ela parecia desesperada, não que não tivesse medo de que o que Gibbs dizia fosse verdade, mas que se Jack não mantivesse a sua palavra, ela jamais poderia acreditar no que quer que fosse que ele lhe dissesse. Jack parecia perceber a aflição, a raiva, a confusão através do olhar. Tão inquietante, ele decidiu acalmá-la de uma vez por todas e inspirou bem fundo antes de voltar á mesa.

"_Rapazes, nada temam! Essas histórias que contam nem tem viabilidade possível! Quem é que vai acreditar no que aquele vira tripas do Ammand diz? Mandou 10 navios a Bermudas? Onde é que ele vai buscar tanta gente com coragem? Além disso… já vi navios entrarem e saírem de Bermuda, pelo que até suspeita que haja alguém a usufruir daquele lugar como posto de trocas…" __A sua voz prolongou para que todos percebessem o negócio a que ele se referia.__ " A única maneira de algo assim tão violento nos acontecer é sermos muito estúpidos e subestimar-mos uma corrente na qual nunca antes navegámos durante as nossas míseras vidas!" _Ele voltou a andar á roda da mesa, e a conquistar a confiança de alguns membros que o escutavam com muita atenção. "_Aliás, deixem-me que vos diga, essas tretas que vos contaram sobre navios que tentaram ir além de Bermuda não são mais nem menos do que o que é de esperar quando se embarca sob o comando de idiotas que usam a cabeça só para meter chapéus! Idiotas assim com egos incrivelmente extensos, que não conseguem enxergar o próprio nariz e o chão por onde vagueiam… E já mencionei que a maior parte são uns perfeitos idiotas?"_

Ele até estranhou, mas de facto parou para repetir todas as ideias que passou aos outros na sua mente. … Talvez não fossem exatamente as melhores palavras para se dizer ao tentar convencer os capitães ao seu redor a seguirem a sua liderança. _"Não se preocupem que aqui o Capitão Jack Sparrow já tem tudo cuidado e plane-"_

"_E como é que nestes sete mares pensas tu que vais nos conseguir fazer entrar?" _Hector quis saber. _"Nunca tentas-te lá ir, logo não saberás como entrar e logo é Impossível, Jack!"_

Tanta interrupção já estava a começar a transtornar Jack! _"Mas que gente mais cobarde e sem respeito nenhum!" _Pensou ele.

"_Impossível? Achas tu impossível? Nestes malditos 14 anos de comando já cruzei quase todos os horizontes que achavas impossíveis!" _

Os dois envolveram-se numa troca de argumentos e atiçar contra-argumentos, cada vez mais, incitando o outro a elevar o seu tom de voz. Pelo que Angelica teve de intervir.

_"Rapazes, seria "possível" deixarem-se de criancices por agora?!"_

_"Ele é que começou!"_ Incriminou-o Jack.

_"Especialmente tu!"_

Jack calou-se. Angelica só tinha uma razão para lhe dar uma reprimenda, e essa era pelo facto de ele só estar a atrapalhar a aceitação do acordo. Se queriam convencê-los a juntar-se a eles, tinham de incitá-los a tal e não levá-los a duvidar sobre a probabilidade de regressarem!

"_Vamos então ser diretos de uma vez por todas."_ Ela tomou as rédeas da discussão, mas Jack voltou a inclinar-se sobre a mesa e a falar.

"_Aye, deixem-me perguntar-vos uma coisa."_

"_Cala-te Jack!"_

"_Deixa-me dizer isto!" _Ele pediu-lhe o com a maior das gentilizas que lhe foi possível apesar da adrenalina do momento, e ela fechou os olhos e deixou tombar a cabeça, suspirando gravemente. "_Parceiros, eu só vos pergunto uma coisa:"_ Fez uma pausa breve, visto que Angelica podia tentar interrompe-lo de novo, e isso podia apegar-se novamente. " _Alguma vez nos aconteceu navegar jutos em direção a algo que tivéssemos tomado como certo? …Se bem me lembro já enfrentámos perigos maiores, o Impossível já foi menos possível em outrora e nós fomos até ele e voltámos! Á alguma coisa que tenhamos tentado fazer até agora e que não tenhamos passado da tentativa?"_

Houve um longo período de silêncio enquanto todos na sala se tentaram lembrar de uma razão para anular Jack.

"_Exato! Nenhuma! Nada de nadinha!" _Fez uma pausa e voltou a dar a volta de regresso á cadeira vazia. "_Então eu digo-vos, meus fiéis companheiros: Não cries que com a minha bússola, a liderança de Angelica, e a força das nossas tripulações, o Impossível se tornará na melhor expedição das nossas vidas?" _Por fim, sentou-se no seu lugar.

No burburinho que se criou, foi a vez de Scrum falar:

"_Desculpa ó Jack, mas, como é que estás a pensar levar-nos e tirar-nos de Bermuda em segurança se a Espada envolve mais que as águas desconhecidas daquele lugar? _

"_Scrum, a minha bússola garantir-nos-á toda a segurança durante o percurso. Acredita que não será difícil fazê-la indicar a melhor saída caso as coisas fiquem complicadas…" _Ele piscou-lhe o olho e Scrum engoliu em seco com uma segunda pergunta em mente:

"_E se não houver saída?"_

Antes que Jack podesse abrir a boca, Liz apressou-se a fazer uma pergunta ainda mais importante:

"_E se a tua bussola ficar "confusa" de novo?"_

Jack estagnou com aquela pergunta. De facto, Liz tinha agora encontrado um problema para o qual e pediu-lhe um segundo para pensar, e isso era bastante inquietante para quem estava no meio daquela discussão. Mas a demorou não tardou, e o Capitão inclinou-se sobre a mesa para dar resposta virou-se para Scrum.

"_Scrum, há sempre uma saída, por mais fraca que seja a sua possibilidade!" _Voltou-se para Liz. _"Lizzie, quanto a rotas de fuga, nesse caso tu podes pegar-me na maldita bussola e procurar a maldita da saída mais próxima, e quanto ao percurso, para além de não precisarmos de mapas,_" Estendendo os seus braços para abranger os papeis por cima da mesa. "_ também_ não precisaremos de nos preocupar em seguir uma rota. Porque teremos '_guias'._"- Voltou-se para o centro da mesa. -_"Mais alguma pergunta estúpida?"- S_orriu teatralmente para o resto dos capitães, até que William levantou a mãobem no ar também também com um gesto teatral.

"_Que queres tu?..."_

"_Quando é que pensas partir?"_

"_Imediatamente."_

* * *

Este episódio ainda não está concluído.

Enquanto esperam por mais, o que acham que vai acontecer? (NO spoilers do people que já leu a versão mais velha em Inglês xD/ e no então lembrem-se que esta história foi re-estruturada, pelo que há muitas cenas que vão mudar.)


End file.
